Liliana Melania
| birthday = July 4 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = , Spiritual World Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = Primera Espada | previous occupation = | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | resurrección = Unknown | storyline = A Union of Souls 1 | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Liliana Melania (リリアナメラ, Ririana Mera) is a female and the current Primera (1st) Espada, as well as the acting ruler of . She is one of the founders of the Spiritual World Army. Appearance Liliana is a very slender female Arrancar, possessing long silver hair, which reaches past her waist. She wears a form-fitting red suit with a large collar, which is starkly in contrast to the white outfit worn by the Arrancar in 's or Akujin's armies. Her Hollow hole's location is unknown, but her mask fragments take the form of three conjoined horn-like formations that appear on her forehead. Personality Liliana is haughty, arrogant, and bitter (mainly due to her race's treatment at the hands of Aizen and Akujin). Unlike other characters with a leadership role, Liliana's place as the Primera seems to grant her an inflated ego and sense of entitlement, which drastically boosts her arrogance. She is extremely proud of her status as an Arrancar, more so than any other Arrancar shown to date. Unlike the previous generation of Arrancar, who were somewhat more calm and calculating, and more comparable to Hollows, Liliana is a ruthless killer, showing no mercy to her foes. Despite this, she is not above common sense, shown when she approached the Gotei 13 with a proposal to unite their forces against Akujin. She seems to place a great deal of her respect on those who exhibit themselves to be true warriors and who show honor in battle. She is even willing to respect Shinigami, the Arrancar's sworn enemies, who display these traits. Like the other leaders of the Spiritual World Army, she is capable of being serious and calculating when needed. She is rarely, if ever, humorous, and when she is her humor is rather dry. She does, however, delight in taunting and berating her opponents in battle, even if they prove to be stronger than she is. History Following Akujin's initial take over of the Hueco Mundo during the Arrancar Five Crisis, Hueco Mundo was left in chaos. Akujin had disbanded the Espada in favor of his new order, so in his absence, there was no order to rule the Hollow dimension. As the years went on, however, ten powerful Arrancar arose and re-created the Espada. The group was lead by a male Arrancar, similar in appearance to Liliana herself. At some point, Liliana, who believed that this Arrancar's leadership was weakening the Espada, attacked and killed the former Primera Espada, taking her place as the Espada's leader. Shortly thereafter, according to her account at least, the Impero Nascosto, lead by Akujin once more, attacked Hueco Mundo in order to expand its territory. As their leader, Liliana lead the resistance movement against Akujin, but his soldiers were much more diverse, and before long, even her own Arrancar soldiers were defecting to Akujin's side. At one point, she had her Resurrección stolen, prompting her to decide that joining with the Shinigami was the only way to stop Akujin. Powers & Abilities : As the Primera Espada, her spiritual power is equal to, or higher than, a captain-level Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Even after her Resurrección is stolen, she can still contend with members of Impero Nascosto and captains of the Gotei 13. Zanpakutō Dios Viento (うえあん (神の上空), Dīos Vaintō; Spanish for "Wind God", English for "God of the Skies"): Liliana's Zanpakutō takes the form of two knife-like razors that are kept clipped to his waist. When taken from their positions, they extend to a length similar to a katana. * : It is unknown what her Resurrección is like or what its special abilities are like. During Impero Nascosto's invasion of Hueco Mundo, her Resurrección was stolen by the Bankai Ensnaring Device of one of the Impero's higher-ups. Trivia * She is heavily based on , the Prince of the Saiyan race.